


My Love

by AlexxTheLi0n



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Lemon, Making Love, Princess - Freeform, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, bride, political wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxTheLi0n/pseuds/AlexxTheLi0n
Summary: A princess of a kingdom that is lacking security makes a brave choice of agreeing to a political marriage in order to ensure the safety of her family. She contemplates whether there could be love between her and her new husband.





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on this website, so please excuse me if the formatting is weird. Haven't written a lemon piece in a long time, so I hope you all enjoy. This was just a past time, so don't hate too much. Thanks

A small bride makes her way down the aisle, dreading each step to the alter, where she is to meet her husband for the first time. She is princes of the Ainu Kingdom, about to marry the son of a notorious pirate in return for protection for her kingdom.

The Ainu Kingdom is a small island surrounded with mountains, making the people of the island healthy and radiant from the minerals that the mountains produce. With so much minerals, the people’s life expectancy was longer than the average human. However, the nation’s national treasure was not its rich minerals, but within the caverns of the mountains are candy Geos infused with gold.  
When a marine captain, who had jurisdiction in guarding the island and its surrounding area, heard of this. He blocked all communications from the outside world of the island and demanded monthly payments for his services. The king and its people refused to allow their treasure to be taken in such lowly manner. Without any protection, the island was vulnerable to pirate attacks.

Princes (F/N) could not stand in watching her people put up a brave fight to protect their national treasure. She asked the king if there was a way to save her people. The king sadly looked into the eyes of his only daughter and whispered yes. He explained how not long ago, Yonko Big Mom, had offered to protect the kingdom in return for a political marriage had to be arranged, that way the Ainu kingdom would be a part of Big Mom’s territory and its people will be forever safe.

After continuously watching the blood shed of her people from behind castle walls, she agreed to the proposal. Her father and her people tried to persuade her that they’d be fine but considering that their last attack was from Kaido’s vice captain, Jack. The kingdom would have been destroyed if he hadn’t had a change of assignment to head to Zou island. Princes (F/N) could see no other way around it, for this was her duty, to protect her people.

Finally reaching the alter, her father, who had walked her down, could see the fear in his daughter’s eyes. He embraced her with a hug and placed a kiss on her cheek as he whispered, “be brave”, and soon went to take his place with the audience. Her fear was concealed by a veil of bravery as she saw her groom facing the priest. She took a deep breath as she made her way to stand next to her husband.

~

“Charlotte Katakuri”, you repeated his name in your mind over and over at the wedding reception that was taking place in Big Mom’s chateau. You sat next to your husband, not facing him once ever since he lifted your veil. He the same. From your angle, you watched as your father chatted amongst the guest and with Big Mom. The king and the Ainu people, presented Linlin with a sculpture of herself, made with the candy crystals, as a gift, to signify their “joy” of being under her care.

“MAMAMA”, Linlin laughed with glee as she admired herself in candy. At that moment, you felt the presence of your husband stand up and leave the table. After he was gone from your presence, you were finally able to take a deep breath and relax your shoulders. From the audiences’ perspective they saw you as content and nothing more, however your father and the few Ainu people who were invited to the reception, can see right through your charade.

You took a sip of tea from the dancing cup to pass the time, but as you put your cup down on the table, you watched Katakuri walk towards the center of the reception with what seemed as a cloaked cage. He cleared his throat, as he stopped and faced you with cold eyes. “A gift for you, my wife”, he began, as he pulled the sheet of the cage, revealing the marine captain who forced you and your people into this situation. You shot up from your seat, speechless as you saw the man tied up in the cage with tears running down his eyes. “Princes (F/N) of the Ainu kingdom, I give you this man’s life”, Katakuri finished, but you knew what he really meant. They all knew. Life or death.

Little did you know, Katakuri had already known your answer, but he wanted you to command them. Under his scarf, a smirk had appeared as you walked down from the table and toward the cage. You looked at the pitiful man behind bars, but the lingering fear you were feeling had now been consumed with anger. “Kill him”, your command was as cold as ice as you ordered without hesitation and watched the man in panic turn to Katakuri and yell behind his gag.

The hall cheered in approval, as Katakuri pulled out a trident from his body and pierced the man’s chest right before your eyes. A few splats of blood landed on your white wedding dress, as Katakuri pulled out the trident and phased it back into his body. You watched the captain, who caused so much death and despair for your kingdom, choke in his own blood. He bled out right before your eyes, making him the first person you’ve ever seen die and the first to have been commanded to be put to death on your order.

You stepped away from the pool of blood, that was about to reach your dressed and faced the crowd with a cleared conscious. Without any realization, you had won over the individual trust of the Charlotte family, as they applaud your decision. Your eyes wandered the hall until they landed on your father. The king was in a state of horror knowing that his innocent daughter was capable of make such a ruthless order. However, in your people’s eyes, they approved your decision as they bowed their head to you, when you walked by them to join your husband back at the table.

The gifts were opened, and the cake was cut, it was time for the couple to leave, while the guest stayed behind and enjoy the rest of the night. Katakuri silently led you to Zeus, Mama’s homie, where the giant cloud will take you both, back to Katakuri’s home.

Although Katakuri was not a minister of his own island, his home resided in a secluded area on the Yakigashi island, that was ministered by his younger brother Oven. In his home were only three pastry chefs and two elder maids. Upon entering the mansion, you were both greeted by the servants of the house, then Katakuri ordered that he’d be having his snack in a private area of his home. He left your side without a word, leaving you alone with the two maids.

“May we suggest a warm soothing bath, madam (F/N)”, the eldest maid asked.

“That’d be fine”, you replied as you watched Katakuri, leave to the east wing of the house. The maids led you to the wash room where a giant porcelain inground bathtub sat in the middle of the room, already filled with steaming water and a few suds forming at the corners of the tub.

“Would you like us to bring you any sweets”, the maid asked.

“No, that will be all, thank you. You may take your leave now”, the maid left at your order and you were finally able to undress and step into the tub. “Will I ever be able to call that man my love”, you sat in the tub contemplating what the next few years of your life would be like living with him. His lack of acknowledgement toward you, brought the reality of loneliness that you might spend the rest of your life with.

The heat of the water encasing your body, changed your mood completely as it relaxed your muscles and mind. Bringing forth new sensations as you thought furthermore of your husband. “I wonder if he will make me his tonight”, your hands touched your lips and gradually traveled down your neck, then the tip of your breast, and tortuously slow to the entrance of your womanhood. Slowly, you began to rub yourself first with two fingers, then your whole hand, as you imagined his length and body over you. Soft grunts escaped your lips, loud enough for your ears only. “How could I imagine Katakuri’s body in such a way, when I haven’t even seen his complete face”, you bit your lip as your movements quickened in pace and your breaths turned into soft pants. With a last few movements, you felt your inner thighs twitch and your toes curl up as you climaxed in the water, gasping soundlessly.

Catching your breath, you dove into the warm water, wanting to feel the heat caress your body before you got out. Stepping out of the tub, you wrapped your body in the enormous towels, that were meant for Katakuri, and dried off easily. You looked around and noticed that the maid had left a black silk kimono with a few choices of lingerie out on the counter tops. Sticking to the color theme, you wore a black laced bra with a matching cheeky laced underwear.

Finally slipping on the kimono, you stepped out of the bathroom and stood at its entrance wondering about the lay out of the house. Not a moment to soon, as if the maid had known you were troubled, appeared down the hall and made her way toward you. “Do you need any assistance madam, (F/N)?”, the maid stood there almost lifeless as she waited your response.

“Yes, where will I be residing for the night?”, you felt timid asking such a question, but being in a new place you had no choice but to ask.

“You will reside with the master of course, I’ll lead you to your quarters now”, at that moment, she leads you to a huge set of double doors, that was on the west wing of the building, where she opened them for you. “Will that be all, madam.”

“Yes, thank you and goodnight”, the maid bowed her head to you as she closed the doors behind you, once you entered the room. You walked toward the emperor sized bed and sat at the edge of it. “I wonder if I should wait for him”, you hugged yourself trying to comfort yourself. The bed was extremely soft and plush, and you could not help yourself but lie down on the covers of it. You shut your eyes slowly dazing off into a light sleep.

~

The sound of the doors shutting woke you up, causing you to sit up and try to look around, but the lights were all off. It was pitch black. You heard the sound of rustling clothes as they hit the floor. “Katakuri?”, the first time you spoke his name out loud. There was no response, so you got up from the bed and made your way toward the light sound of the shuffling clothes. Slowly you approached the sound with your hands in front of you as a guide to where they might lead you. Then you felt a bare chest under your touch. He heaved at your touch, as you could feel his heart beat from under your palm. “Katakuri”, you said one more time as your other hand tried to reach for his face.

He gently stopped your hand from reaching any further and held onto it with what seemed like forever. The darkness made it almost impossible to see what he might have looked like under his scarf, but that didn’t stop your other hand that was still touching his bare chest travel up his neck to cup his jaw. Katakuri responded by grabbing your hand gently and keeping it there as far as he’ll let you.

“Don’t”, his voice was still and deep, “or you’ll regret it”. As threatening it may have seem, you understood a different meaning.

“Why”, you asked calmly as your thumb that was still free from touching his jaw, began to caress what it could, in soft circular motions.

He flinched at your touch, for no one had ever seen his mouth, let alone been this close to it. Your touch was a new sensation to him, that he didn’t want to end. “I don’t think you’ll like what you’ll see”, he finally said to you.

“Then let me feel you”, you were brave to make such a statement as you pulled your hand free from his grip to hold onto the other side of his jawline. He stood there motionless, but he noticed how you were struggling to keep on your toes, just so you could get a touch of him. Without warning, he grabbed you from the waste and carried you to the side of the bed, where he sat down on the edge and you stood between him.

You had let out a light gasp, but you knew he had no intention of hurting you, or else he would have done it already. With your hands still cupping his jaw, it had seemed he given you permission to feel his face. The tips of your fingers lightly traced the shape of his look, but more peculiarly, they were following the scars that led to his mouth. You could feel him tense as your fingers lightly touched his lips. They felt soft, but there was more. You felt four mandibles coming out of his mouth. At this moment you pulled your hands back. Katakuri, felt a sense of betrayal at your reaction. He could have used his Haki to see in the future on how you would have responded, but he had genuinely believed you wouldn’t shudder from him.

Before he could sit up and leave the room, he felt your arms wrap around his neck and a soft pair of lips meet with his own. He was shock to his very core as he felt your lips try to engage with his. Was he fully accepted for who he was, but she had not seen him yet, but this felt all too good for him. Katakuri had craved for this attention for so long, he never could have imagined it would from a small woman as yourself. He didn’t care anymore. He wrapped his arms around your waste and pulled you in closer as he opened his mouth and began to respond back to your lips with more savory actions.  
Katakuri wasted no time in letting his tongue venture further out of his mouth, to enter in the short times your mouths would open up. At the feel of his wet tongue enter your mouth, you couldn’t help but moan into the kiss. His tongue tangoed with yours, each craving each other for more movement, until your lungs couldn’t take it anymore. You pulled back from his kiss, panting next to his lips, where he would still steal kisses from you, yearning to enter once more. You would kiss back, still in between pants.

In each other’s arms, your body seemed to have moved on its own, when it decided to sit on top of Katakuri’s thighs as your legs wrapped around his torso. He held you from his sitting position and brought your body closer to his. Your private area was now resting on his. The only division between you, was your laced panty and his underwear. At this feel both of your heart rates were rising steadily harmoniously. The heat emitting from your vagina, welcomed a bulge now growing underneath you. “Ah”, you couldn’t help but mewl into his ear as his erection seem to twitch up against your clit. At the sound of you moan, Katakuri made haste to kiss your lips savagely, moving from your mouth to the nape of your neck.

You were gasping and crying sweet moans, as he bit and sucked at it, his mandibles pressing down on multiple sweet spots on your neck at the same time, caused you to entangle your fingers in whatever hair he had you could hold onto. Without realization, you had initiated yourself to grind on his now hard growing bulge, to relive a knot that was growing inside of you. Katakuri followed at your pace, as his dick was now sliding up and down between your vagina easily from how wet you were getting. Your juices as seeped through your underwear and were now lubricating his penis through his undergarments as well.

Suddenly, Katakuri stopped as his erection was now full grown and pressing against your vagina. There were never times in your life, in which you had craved sex before, neither did he, but the moment he stopped moving, you’ve never felt more parched in your life. “Katakuri”, you whispered to his ears, “let’s be one tonight”. You unhooked your arms from his neck and slipped off the kimono and bra, so that your naked breast may rest on top his bare chest.

He held you tightly in his arms not wanting to let you go. “When we do”, he was gasping lightly, “you’ll be forever mine”. He pulled you into a long passionate kiss, as he picked you up from your waist and laid you down on the bed, so that he could be towering over you, still not breaking the kiss. The moment your lips parted, you could feel a line of saliva, fall onto your chest, as Katakuri pulled back up to take off his underwear. He then climbed back on top of you, hovering over your body. He took a deep breath in and this time, it was his turn to explore with his hands. His hands first landed on your breast, as he played and massaged them. No one has ever felt you there and your first reaction was to laugh, strangely. “Your ticklish here”, he raised an eyebrow at the queerness, but considered that you were sensitive.

Him kneading at your chest was a mixture of pleasure and laughter as you could not contain yourself by rolling around at his touch and gasp for air. He didn’t mind it, he thought it was cute and more of a turn on. Soon his hands began to travel down south where he traced the lace on your underwear. Your breath was now hitched as you tried to steady your prespiration, but Katakuri made it difficult by beginning to rub your clit with his thumb through your panty. “Katakuri, please”, you gasped between breaths. At that moment, Katakuri stood back up and raised your lower body into the air, to take off your last garment of clothes. While in the air, he grabbed both of your legs by the ankles and lined your entrance up against his pulsing erection.

For the first time in your life, you had never felt a mixture of fear and anticipation, in such a way before. Katakuri laid on top you as you spread your legs open for him, rubbing his tip at your virgin entrance. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him on the ear, as you held onto him with your dear life. With that, he punctured through the thin tissue of your vagina, as the head of his penis entered in. You hissed in pain, and clawed at his back, but he did not pull out or move any further. The feeling of small droplets of liquid streamed out of your vagina, as your hole was stretched to his size. Your hold onto him was tight, but he wanted it that way. After a few moments of silence, he slowly pushed further into your unexplored walls.

With each inch in he allowed you to adjust and further in his exploration. The feeling of someone inside you was foreign and strange, but it felt as if you had finally been made whole. The pain was settling but the pleasure was rising as you and Katakuri enjoyed each and every moment of it. “Are you ready?”, he asked. You knew he was being tortured at going at this pace, but his patience was soon rewarded as you responded: “Yes, my love”.

His hips began to buck in and out of you at a steady pace, inclining your heart beats further and further. Your womanhood was furnace to his wood, as he thrusted inside of you, trying to relieve a growing pressure. Your moans were like music to his ears. His grunts however were a roar of thunder to you, exciting you more that you were capable of making a man quiver.

With each thrust came a new-found reason to love the man who was inside of you. “Katakuri”, you would moan his name from time to time, earning a much more powerful thrust since the last. His length, had reached deep inside of your cervix, hitting your g-spot without any trouble. Being so delicate to these new action, your body would shudder at each orgasm and tighten your abdomen more, as a reward for Katakuri.

His pace was quickening, and his member throbbed inside of you, spewing small amounts of precum, inside of you. You knew he was about to climax and you were about to as well, so you wrapped your legs around his legs, wanting to take in everything he had to offer. With one push up, he stood up to fuck you in the air while standing. Your legs were spread wider as they rested on his thighs, and his dick went further inside of you. You gasped at this new sense of pleasure, and quickly went back to placing your head at his neck, as he penetrated you by moving your waist up and down.  
“(F/N)!”, he howled your name with one hard and final slam on to his penis as he released his hot load inside your walls. Your eyes rolled back and you lower body trembled in bliss, as you panted heavily at your climax. The warm white liquid, painted your walls from the inside, as it slowly dripped out.

Although you could feel his member going soft inside of you, Katakuri made not intention of pulling it out, and you were glad. The warmth emitting from both of your pants was welcoming, so he held onto you, as he pulled the sheets off the bed, and carefully laid you down on top of him. Katakuri pulled the sheets over you and himself, your bodies still in intercourse with each other. Your head rested on his chest, as he finally relaxed into the comfort of his bed.

A small ounce of moonlight peeked through the curtain of the window, shining on Katakuri’s face. His eyes were closed, so he didn’t seem to notice. Your body still lightly trembling from your multiple orgasm, made an effort to try to climb up him without disturbing him. There you saw your love, fast asleep with a toothy smile. You gazed at his face and thought how handsome he looked asleep, so with one last effort you placed a kiss on his lips and whispered “I love you”, and slept at the mercy of his chest.


End file.
